Mission: Accomplished
by mesmerizedbyceruleaneyes
Summary: Yukimura birthday fic. DataProfessor: 100 percent chance that it was Seiichi. SweetTensai: NOOOOOO NOW MURA-BUCHOU KNOWS! Read and Review please!


Mission: Accomplished 

_ImperialKen (IK) has signed in –_

_DemonBrat (DB) has signed in –_

_SweetTensai (ST) has signed in –_

**DB**: SWEETTENSAI?! What the hell?! youre SO not sweet!!

**ST**: whatever. i like sweets and im a tensai. so there.

_Hiroshi(ma)Bomber has signed in –_

**ST**: O.o are you niou or yagyuu?

**HB**: do you actually think that yagyuu would bomb himself?

**ST**: …

**HB**: so im hiroshis bomber. sorta. XP

_RikkaiGolfer (RG) has signed in –_

_Kuwahara (K) has signed in –_

**DB**: so youre niou and RG is yagyuu…

**HB**: good little brat! (pats akaya's head) you finally got yourself a brain.

**DB**: whatever!! youre an ass niou-sempai!!

**IK**: Is everyone here yet?

**RG**: No. Yanagi-kun hasn't signed in yet.

_**(Five minutes later)**_

**K**: It's strange for Yanagi to be so late… normally he's the most punctual…

**ST**: fukubuchous gonna give him a hard time about this…

_DataProfessor (DP) has signed in –_

**DP**: I apologize for my tardiness. My computing personal unit was running on 1GB RAM which was unable to support 5 Internet browsers at one time, thus I was forced to completely reboot the system.

**ST**: O.o… only yanagi…

**IK**: … Fine. _Now_ is everyone here?

**DB**: yup all here. lets plan mura-buchous bday party now:-D

**ST**: CAKE!!!!

**DB**: ll-.-

**HB**: ll-.-

**K**: …Looks like everyone's going ll-.-

**ST**: T.T whats wrong with cake? bday parties need cakes or else they wouldnt be bday parties anymore!!

**RG**: You seem to be on a sugar high, Marui-kun.

**ST**: i vote for a strawberry cake!! and i dont care, yagyuu. being high is fun!!

**DB**: noooooooo i want a chocolate cake!!

**ST**: STRAWBERRY!!!

**DB**: CHOCOLATE!!!!!

**ST**: STRAWBERRY ROX MY SOX!!!!

**DB**: CHOCOLATE RULEZ!!!!

**IK:** Bunta, Akaya, that's enough!

**HB**: what about a cheesecake?

**RG**: Quiet, Niou-kun.

**HB**: hmph.

**IK:** Thank you, Yagyuu. Now, does anyone have ideas for this party?

**K**: How about a simple party that's foolproof enough not to end in wreckage? Like, maybe go to someone's house and bring food?

**DP**: That has a 75 success rate.

**IK**: So whose house should we hold it in?

**ST**: not mine please… ive got sisters… DX

**HB**: me neither. ditto.

**K**: my house would be too small for all of us… :-X

**RG**: My parents don't want all of us together at my house again after what happened last Christmas. They say that when we're together, we have an unlimited power of destruction, and I have got to admit that they're right.

**ST**: memory stings, ne? XD

**DB**: same reason as jackal-sempai. my house is SO small. T.T

**IK**: If nobody's house is available, then we ought to change the plan.

**DP**: Actually, my data states that Seiichi's house would be the most ideal of all our options.

**K**: So… we bring food and the other party stuff to Yukimura-buchou's house? But then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore…

**ST**: we wouldnt be able to decorate the place:-O

**DB**: yeah! it wouldnt be as fun anymore!! T.T

**RG**: I think it's okay. We could give Yukimura-buchou a pleasant surprise if we can pull it off properly.

**HB**: i volunteer to be the one to divert mura-buchous attention. XD cause im actually good at it.

**IK**: Renji, would that be okay?

**DP**: Niou's ability to cause a commotion is undisputed. He can keep Seiichi occupied for a reasonable amount of time, and it would also prevent him from adding to the chaos that Marui and Akaya are sure to kick up.

**ST**: HEY!! why me too?! the brat, yes, but not ME!! T.T

**DB**: im not a brat!!

**HB**: your own name has a 'brat' in it, in case you didnt notice. so do I get to be the diversion-maker?

**DP**: Yagyuu should accompany Niou to ensure he doesn't go overboard.

**HB**: hmph. i wouldnt.

**RG**: You would and you know it, Niou-kun.

**HB**: whose side are you on?!

**IK**: If that's settled, who shall bring the required things?

_Hiroshi(ma)Bomber (HB) has signed out –_

**ST**???? what happened?

**RG**: Maybe he got upset with me.

_Hiroshi(ma)Bomber (HB) has signed in – _

**DP**: I can bring drinks. Sadaharu just provided me with some interesting flavors.

**DB**: whered you go niou-sempai?

**HB**: the Internet was acting up.

**ST**: ohh. so can i bring the cake? puppy eyes

**HB**: what kind of cake? And I heard that Inui's drinks are fatal.

**DB**: O.o whered you hear that from?

**HB**: Oh, I saw it on Momoshiro's blog. It was… quite… informative.

**DB**: well maybe theyre fatal for seigaku but they arent for us!! MUAHAHA

**ST**: i want to bring a strawberry cake!! will that be okay:-D

**IK**: We should think whether or not Yukimura would like it. Renji?

**DP**: My data does not include his flavor preferences. I shall have to improve upon this… But I believe he is receptive to most tastes.

**HB**: Yes, he probably is.

**ST**: O.o howd YOU know, niou?! wait… on second thought, i dont wanna know.

**HB**: If you say so. )

**DB**: I STILL WANT A CHOCOLATE CAKE!!! T.T

**ST**: nobody cares, brat.

**DB**: TAKE A VOTE!! WHO WANTS CHOCOLATE?! puppy eyes COME ON PEOPLE, VOTE FOR CHOCOLATE!!!

**IK**: Tarudoru, Akaya! Bunta, buy strawberry.

**ST**: too bad for you, brat. XP

**DB**: sulks

**HB**: i think strawberry's good… we shall have to trust Bunta; he IS the cake connosoire after all.

**ST**: sankyu, niou!! XD

**RG**: If you're trying to be me, Niou-kun, you ought to know that it wouldn't work online.

**HB**: I wasn't! Anyway, where's Jackal?

**ST**: hmm… where IS he? JACKAL!!!

**K:** Sorry guys; my brother wants to use the computer. Tell me what I need to bring tomorrow later okay?

**IK**: Okay. Renji will call you.

**K**: Thanks. See you tomorrow, then.

_Kuwahara (K) has signed out –_

**IK**: All right. Akaya, since Renji is bringing the drinks and Bunta's bringing the cake, you can bring finger food.

**DB**: that means snacks right?

**DP**: Yes, it does. Genichirou can supply the main meal; Jackal can help him. Niou, Bunta, Yagyuu; since you don't have as much to do, you can collaborate to procure the décor.

**ST**: ill have to lug them all to mura-buchous house on my own!!! along with the cake!!! T.T i protest unfair treatment!

**DB**: LOL!!! i laugh in YOUR face now, marui-sempai!!! MUAHAHHA!!!

**HB**: Poor Bunta… all for a good cause though.

**ST**: BAWLZ!!!

_Hiroshi(ma)Bomber (HB) has signed out –_

**DB**: he didnt even say bye to us. hmph.

_Hiroshi(ma)Bomber (HB) has signed in –_

**DB**: stop signing in and out so much!!

**HB**: account got hacked. sorry people. did i miss anything?

**ST**: YOUR ACCOUNT GOT HACKED?!!!!!

**HB**: yeah why?

**ST**: THEN WHO WAS THE ONE CHATTING WITH US??!!!!!

**DP**: There is a 100 chance that it was Seiichi.

**DB**: NOOOOOO!!! NOW MURA-BUCHOU KNOWS ALL OUR PLANS FOR HIS BDAY PARTY!!!! T.T

Yukimura logged off his computer, smiling contentedly. "Now that," he mused aloud, "had been a particularly successful hacking session."

Happily, no one seemed to have noticed that it was he and not Niou they were talking to – though there _had_ been a pretty close shave when he'd used the word 'connosoire', and he'd had to steer the thread of conversation into safer waters.

Armed with the knowledge of his team's plans, he went to notify his parents that the house would be in various stages of disrepair within the week.

**A/N: Aimless and pointless. But please review anyway.**

**A very, very, HAPPY BIRTHDAY to YUKIMURA SEIICHI!!! **


End file.
